Chinese Rocks
by Prillegrino
Summary: Porque fugir das pancadarias com Connie Gripp um dia poderia trazer um casual encontro com aquela guitarrista da banda só de garotas.


**Chinese Rocks***

_(na música composta por Dee Dee Ramone, significa heroína)_

Ele definitivamente estava ficando expert em desviar de objetos voadores. Objetos que se tornavam voadores nas mãos raivosas de Connie. Dee Dee não fazia a menor idéia de como ainda estava morando com aquela louca, mas não tinha tempo de pensar em questões complexas como essa enquanto dois pratos de porcelana voavam em sua direção e acertavam a parede às suas costas, raspando a poucos centímetros de sua orelha. Deus, isto estava realmente ficando perigoso.

- Chega Connie! – Gritou ele, protegendo o rosto com os antebraços quando ela arremessou a garrafa vazia de cerveja.

- Eu te odeio, Dee Dee! Seu maldito junkie falido! – Connie batia os dois pés no chão como uma criança, apontando o dedo para Dee Dee e gritando todos os palavrões que conhecia e que havia acabado de inventar.

- Você também é uma junkie, sua louca! – Ela arregalou ainda mais os olhos, catou outra garrafa de cerveja e atacou novamente. Dee Dee foi rápido e se abaixou atrás do sofá, enquanto o vidro se espatifava na parede. Era engraçado como junkies se sentiam ofendidos quando chamados de junkies. Isso não fazia o menor sentido.

Ele ouviu os saltos altos das botas espalhafatosas de Connie se distanciarem. Sentindo um pouco de segurança, apoiou as mãos no encosto do sofá e se levantou um pouco. Por um breve momento, ele pensou que a namorada havia desistido de arrebentar sua cabeça com algum objeto cortante. Puro otimismo ilusório.

Alguns segundos depois, lá vinha a gigante Connie trotando como um cavalo em direção à sala, segurando uma faca de açougueiro do tamanho de uma espada samurai. Mentira, Dee Dee tinha uma tendência a exageros.

- Connie!

- Vamos cortar um junkiezinho! – Gritava ela com uma voz esganiçada, balançando o facão para lá e para cá. Dee Dee tocou os bolsos da jaqueta de couro, mas só sentiu seu soco inglês. Algo que não faria muito efeito em uma junkie enfurecida portando uma faca-espada-gigante-de samurai.

- Connie, meu amor!

- Meu amor é a puta que te pariu!

Ele engoliu em seco quando Connie avançou com a maldita faca-espada-gigante-de samurai. Dee Dee começou a correr em círculos em volta do sofá com as mãos para cima, enquanto Connie seguia em seu encalço, tropeçando nas seringas usadas e jogadas pelo carpete. A cena seria cômica, se não fosse desesperadora. A última fez que Connie o atacou com uma faca, Dee Dee ficou duas semanas sem conseguir sentar devido a um rasgo na sua nádega direita.

Ele pulou por cima do sofá aos tropeços e alcançou a porta, e abriu-a, fugindo para o corredor. Antes, bateu a porta na cara de Connie e a deixou xingando Deus e o mundo. Vitorioso, Dee Dee abriu um sorriso e desceu as escadas. Mas, como nada na vida de Douglas Colvin é sorte, o coitado tropeçou em uma garrafa de cerveja jogada em um dos degraus e rolou escada abaixo, metendo a cara no chão.

Amaldiçoando tudo, todos e principalmente Johnny Ramone, porque claro, tudo de ruim que acontecia na vida de Dee Dee era culpa daquele desgraçado, ele levantou cambaleando, sentindo o sangue escorrer pela testa. Naquele instante, Dee Dee ouviu o furacão Connie descendo as escadas desajeitadamente, com o braço acima da cabeça, balançando a espada de samurai.

- DEE DEE! SEU MALDITO! EU TE MATO!

Deus, como ela conseguia descer as escadas correndo com um salto deste tamanho? Demônio de mulher!

Dee Dee escancarou a porta que dava para a rua e pela segunda vez na noite, bateu a porta na cara de Connie.

xx

O baixista continuou correndo pela rua, porque não era seguro parar até que estivesse a uma distância considerável de Connie. Ela tinha a tendência a aparecer do nada e enfiar o facão em suas nádegas. Meio zonzo, o sangue agora cobrindo um pouco da sua visão, ele virou na primeira esquina e deu de frente com alguém. O encontrão o fez cair de bunda no chão. Ele olhou para cima, pronto para xingar Johnny Ramone, porque obviamente, só podia ser Johnny Ramone o culpado.

- Oh, foi mal. – Disse Joan, meio sem graça, olhando para um Dee Dee esparramado no chão. O olhar dos dois se cruzaram e a primeira coisa que veio na cabeça de Dee Dee foi

_Oh, a mina daquela banda só de garotas. Foi ela que comeu a vocalista loirinha?_

... e na cabeça de Joan Jett

_Ah, o baixista dos Ramones. Não foi ele que comeu a namorada do Sid Vicious?_

- Ah...É...Esquece. – Disse ele, tentando se levantar, sem sucesso. E pela segunda vez na noite, caiu de bunda no chão. Joan segurou o riso e estendeu uma das mãos para Dee Dee. Zonzo demais para mostrar todo seu orgulho masculino, ele aceitou a ajuda e a guitarrista o colocou de pé rapidamente. Deus, essa mulher devia ser mais forte que Connie. – Obrigada...é...Lita.

- Joan.

- Não é Lita?

- Lita é a outra guitarrista.

- Ah, claro. É que vocês são... Parecidas.

- Não.

- Não. Claro que não. – Dee Dee coçou a cabeça nervoso, sentido que havia perdido uma ótima oportunidade de ficar calado. – Bom, foi um prazer te conhecer.

- Na verdade, nós já nos conhecíamos – Vendo a cara de bobo de Dee Dee, Joan riu e lhe deu uma tapinha no ombro. – Você estava chapado demais pra lembrar.

Dee Dee sorriu sem graça e Joan percebeu o porque de todos quererem ter uma louca noite de amor com ele. Era o bobão mais fofo do punk rock. Ou se fazia de bobo.

- Dee Dee, quer tomar alguma coisa ? – Perguntou ela, tomando um gole de sua cerveja.

- Ah, não sei...

- Tenho Chinese Rocks no bolso.

- É claro que eu aceito! – A falta de dignidade de um junkie era impressionante.

- Sua testa está meio... Arrebentada. – Disse ela, se aproximando do rosto do rapaz.

- Caí da escada. – Joan levantou as sobrancelhas, crente que a real versão era que ele tinha apanhado de algum traficante. – É sério!

- Ok. Não disse que não acreditava! – Ela piscou para Dee Dee e na hora ele pensou que seria uma boa transar com Joan Jett. Só pra descontrair.

Joan levou Dee Dee para o primeiro bar chinfrim que avistou, trombando com os vários junkies que se aglomeravam pelo caminho, cambaleando e falando coisas desconexas entre si. Ela o puxou para dentro do banheiro feminino, que mais parecia uma caverna dos horrores, com as paredes pichadas e merda espalhada pelo chão.

Abriu o primeiro box, mas uma garota pagava um boquete para um punk com moicano rainbow. Ela bateu a porta e tentou o outro box. Estava ligeiramente vomitado. O terceiro até que estava apresentável. Empurrou Dee Dee, entrou e fechou a porta.

Dee Dee ficou estático, com aqueles seus olhos esbugalhados. Joan bufou, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Qual é?

- Nada. – Disse ele, dando de ombros - Eu não sou o atirado que as pessoas espalharam por aí. E pensei que você tivesse um caso com a vocalista loirinha.

Joan riu, sentando-se ao lado da privada.

- Ok Dee Dee, sem dramas. – Ela piscou, tirando uma seringa e a Chinese Rocks do bolso da jaqueta. Dee Dee sorriu ao ver sua companheira em pó e sentou-se também, esticando o braço em cima da tampa da privada. Joan olhou para a pele toda picada do rapaz e balançou a cabeça.

- Você testou todas as veias possíveis, não? – Ele riu daquele jeito besta, que a estava deixando um pouquinho apaixonada. Joan realizou todo o procedimento rapidamente, com uma singela ajuda de uma colherzinha que tirara do outro bolso da jaqueta, um pouco de água do vazo sanitário (segundo Dee Dee, estava limpa até demais para dissolver a Chinese Rocks) e acendeu um cigarro para agilizar o processo. Com certa delicadeza, ela aplicou a seringa e observou. Dee Dee olhava concentrado para a agulha penetrando em sua pele, nem piscava. Joan se perguntou quanto tempo aquele cara sobreviveria até ter uma overdose.

Sem tirar a seringa do braço de Dee Dee, Joan deu uma tragada no cigarro e ofereceu para o outro. Dee Dee abriu um pouco a boca e Joan segurou o cigarro até a tragada ser suficiente.

Assim que Dee Dee soltou o cigarro e sem delongas, porque Joan Jett odeia delongas, ela avançou e beijou Dee Dee. Como Douglas Colvin sempre teve a tendência a ser meio lerdo de raciocínio, demorou a retribuir. Quando se tocou que a gostosa da Joan Jett estava querendo uma transa no banheiro, ele abriu a boca e suas línguas se entrelaçaram, naquele beijo que só dois astros do punk rock sabem dar.

Naquele instante, a porta do box foi aberta com violência e a cara de fuinha de Stiv Bators apareceu, totalmente chapado. Ele olhou para Dee Dee, com o braço esticado (e picado) sobre a privada; depois para Joan, o cigarro em uma mão e a boca muito próxima dos lábios de Dee Dee; depois para a seringa de Chinese Rocks injetada. Olhou de novo para Dee Dee, deu um soluço cômico e bateu a porta.

Dee Dee e Joan deram de ombros e riram. Ela tirou a seringa e jogou num canto, para ficar com as mãos livres.

- Fique de pé um instante. – Falou de cócoras no chão. Dee Dee se levantou, o sangue na testa já seco. Joan segurou os quadris do baixista e abriu o zíper da calça jeans rasgada dele, puxando as calças até o pé. Em seguida, fez o mesmo com a cueca e riu quando viu que nem precisou de tanto esforço para fazê-lo ficar excitado.

- A Chinese Rocks realmente te _levanta._

- Uma guitarrista gostosa querendo me pagar um boquete também. – Falou ele, olhando para baixo e abrindo um sorriso cínico. Mesmo chapado, Dee Dee se lembrava do jeito que ela tocava guitarra. Ah, é muito sexy.

Joan piscou para ele e segurou o membro endurecido com as duas mãos e caiu de boca, literalmente. Dee Dee jogou a cabeça para trás, batendo a nuca na parede do box. Que Connie não soubesse disso.

- Ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb... – Sussurrou ele, agarrando os cabelos de Joan e abrindo um amplo sorriso.


End file.
